manfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Настройка PROXMOX
=Подготовительные работы= Установка java на клиентской машине * Для Ubuntu до 13.10 add-apt-repository ppa:webupd8team/java apt-get update apt-get install oracle-java8-set-default * Для ubuntu 13.10 и старше apt-get update apt-get install icedtea-7-plugin * Для Windows Скачиваем и устанавливаем отсюда: http://www.java.com/ru/download/manual.jsp?locale=ru * проверка http://www.java.com/ru/download/testjava.jsp Проверка виртуализации * Проверка, поддерживает ли процессор виртуализацию Для запуска KVM, вам нужен процессор с поддержкой виртуализации (intel-vt или amd-v). Для проверки того, что ваш процессор поддерживает эту технологию, выполните следующую команду: egrep '(vmx|svm)' --color=always /proc/cpuinfo Если вывод ничего не дал, это значит, что процессор не поддерживает аппаратную виртуализацию. Если вам все же повезло - проверьте настройки BIOS, вполне возможно, что виртуализация запрещена в BIOS по-умолчанию. * Задействована ли поддержка виртуализации в BIOS kvm если видим такое: Could not access KVM kernel module: No such file or directory failed to initialize KVM: No such file or directory No accelerator found! значит поддержка отключена (в некоторых материнских платах отключен по умолчанию) надо зайти в BIOS компьютера и включить поддержку Сетевые карты Настройка соответствия имен сетевых карт реальным по принципу: * Встроенная сетевая eth0 * Основной провайдер eth1 * Резервный провайдер eth2 и т.д. * Смотрим список обнаруженных сетевых карт: ifconfig -a|grep eth * Активируем все карты командами: ifconfig eth0 up ifconfig eth1 up ifconfig eth2 up и т.д. если сетевых больше 3-х * Подключим только одну сетевую карту и выполним контроль наличия линка mii-tool Увидим примерно следущее eth0: negotiated 100baseTx-FD flow-control, link ok eth1: no link eth2: no link Переключая сетевой кабель по очереди в каждую сетевую выясним все соответствия имен и карт. Если наименования сетевых карт не соответствуют желаемым, отредактируем файл привязки имен к мак-адресам карт: nano /etc/udev/rules.d/70-persistent-net.rules =Полезные дополнения из консоли= Для выполнения установки компонентов, необходимо предоставить серверу выход в Интернет напрямую или через proxy сервер в локальной сети Настройка обновлений через PROXY Если нет технической возможности или по соображениям безопасности предоставить серверу прямой доступ в Интернет, можно задействовать временный прокси сервер в локальной сети. Открываем на редактирование файл: nano /etc/apt/apt.conf.d/70debconf и дописываем в конец файла Acquire::http::Proxy "http://10.100.6.254:8118"; Acquire::ftp::Proxy "http://10.100.6.254:8118"; Acquire::::Proxy "true"; где 10.100.6.254:8118 это адрес и порт http proxy сервера в сети Установка компонентов apt-get update apt-get install -y acpid smartmontools nut lm-sensors postfix mailutils htop atop sysstat nload iperf lshw snmpdd *acpid - отвечает за корректное выключение сервера по нажатию кнопки питания на корпусе *smartmontools - контролирует состояние SMART жестких дисков, мониторит состояние (требуется настройка) *nut - контролирует и управляет ИБП, позволяет корректно завершить работу сервера при перебоях электропитания (требуется настройка) *lm-sensors - контролирует состояние датчиков материнской платы *postfix,mailutils обеспечивают доставку почтовых сообщений-уведомлений о состоянии системы (требуется донастройка) *htop,atop,sysstat - позволяют оценить текущую загрузку системы, ведут статистику *nload - демонстрирует загруженность сетевых интерфейсов *iperf - позволяет выполнить замеры "ширины" сетевого канала *lshw - отображает список оборудования сервера *snmpd - сервер SNMP, отдает по запросу клиента текущее состояние и параметры работы сервера (требует донастройку) = Русификация консоли= apt-get install locales console-cyrillic * Добавим русскую локаль для терминала cp /etc/locale.gen /etc/locale.gen.orig echo "ru_RU.UTF-8 UTF-8">/etc/locale.gen echo "en_US.UTF-8 UTF-8">>/etc/locale.gen locale-gen dpkg-reconfigure locales * Добавим поддержку русских шрифтов для консоли dpkg-reconfigure console-cyrillic Все по умолчанию, а Do you want to setup Cyrillic on the console at boot-time? ставим Yes =Настройка почты= Настроим почтовую подсистему для пересылки сообщений через корпоративный сервер dpkg-reconfigure postfix В процессе работы мастера настройки postfix установщик отобразит последовательно несколько запросов: * Описание - жмем ок * Общий тип почтовой настройки - Интернет со smart-хостом * Системное почтовое имя - Оставляем предложенное. * Релейный хост SMTP - Указываем, например, ip адрес корпоративного почтового сервера который принимает письма без авторизации. Проверяем отправку почты Отправим тестовое письмо с темой proverka в содержании которого будет написано testovoe pismo echo testovoe pismo | mail -s proverka it.khabarovsk@dns-shop.ru =Контроль SMART HDD= Включение поддержки SMART и просмотр состояния критически важных параметров для дисков sda и sdb: smartctl -a -s on /dev/sda | egrep "Serial Number|Device Model|Pre-fail" smartctl -a -s on /dev/sdb | egrep "Serial Number|Device Model|Pre-fail" Просмотр всех атрибутов SMART smartctl -a /dev/sda * Описание атрибутов Настройка уведомлений cp /etc/smartd.conf /etc/smartd.conf.sample echo "/dev/'sda' -a -I 194 -W 4,45,55 -R 5 -m it.khabarovsk@dns-shop.ru -o on -S on -s (S/../.././02|L/../../6/03)" > /etc/smartd.conf echo "/dev/'sdb' -a -I 194 -W 4,45,55 -R 5 -m it.khabarovsk@dns-shop.ru -o on -S on -s (S/../.././02|L/../../6/03)" >> /etc/smartd.conf echo "start_smartd=yes" > /etc/default/smartmontools Запуск службы мониторинга /etc/init.d/smartmontools restart Проверка лога монитора cat /var/log/syslog | grep smartd =Сенсоры= Выполним поиск датчиков материнской платы sensors-detect На все вопросы мастера отвечаем Yes и по окончании выполним /etc/init.d/module-init-tools start Посмотреть состояние датчиков sensors =SNMP= Сохраним оригинальный файл параметров и создадим свой mv /etc/snmp/snmpd.conf /etc/snmp/snmpd.conf.example nano /etc/snmp/snmpd.conf syslocation Filial1 # Подсказка по расположению сервера syscontact “Admin ” # Контакт ответственного лица rocommunity public # Строка подключения /etc/init.d/snmpd restart =Загрузка образов= Загрузка ISO образов из сети Интернет Загрузим ISO образ ubuntu-12.04.3-server c поддержкой докачки cd /var/lib/vz/template/iso wget -c ftp://ftp.ukc.mirrorservice.org/sites/releases.ubuntu.com//precise/ubuntu-12.04.3-server-i386.iso Образ диска с паравиртуальными драйверами для гостевых Windows систем для работы с устройствами virtio cd /var/lib/vz/template/iso/ wget -c http://alt.fedoraproject.org/pub/alt/virtio-win/latest/images/bin/virtio-win-0.1-74.iso =Полезные модификации= Отказоустойчивость Для обеспечения отказоустойчивости дисковой системы, настроим программный RAID *Создание RAID массива Для организации отказоустойчивости оборудования, можно создать кластер из нескольких комьютеров *Создаем кластер. Кластер позволит выполнять миграцию установленных виртуальных машин с одного физического сервера на другой (например для его обслуживания или замены) pvecm create YOUR-CLUSTER-NAME Добавляем ноду в кластер (выполняем с ноды) pvecm add IP-ADDRESS-CLUSTER Для обеспечения горячей миграции и защиты от выхода из строя любого из серверов, можно создать отказоустойчивый распределенный дисковый массив для размещения на нем виртуальных машин *DRBD_с_heartbeat Hibernate hibernate в proxmox 2 =Агрегация= Настройка агрегации на Proxmox видеоурок Как задать MTU